Yummy
by Bloodlessassassin
Summary: AU: Loki is stripper at the best known bar in New York who needs a fix. Steve Rogers might just be that fix. Oneshot


A/N: So hey guys I'm back with a one-shot for fun. Hope you guys enjoy it! I know what you're all thinking. Where's the next chapter of Wallflower, but I promise to get it to you sometime when I have the time to sit down and write it (knows how it'll end but I'm procrastinating). So moving on this is a Loki X Steve Rogers Fanfiction. I do not own the characters or the Avengers. Even though that would be nice. Please review guys.

Clint handed the drink the drink he just made to Loki. Loki downed the silver colored drink. The martini was sweet but left enough sting and buzz to get him to dance on stage. Loki was wearing black skinny jeans, high top converse, a green V-neck and black hoodie. His hair was tied back with his bangs hanging in his face. He spun around looking at the tables behind him. The place was fairly packed with people which was typical on a Friday night. Loki though that the night was going to be boring as usual when he saw a guy with sandy blonde hair with a group of friends walking towards the private booths. Loki had never seen him hear before and was enthralled by his taunt muscles and dark colored eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and black combat boots. Loki was staring at him when he glanced up. He gave him a shy smile before taking a seat by a guy with dark hair and a goatee. Loki was conjuring a plan when one of the bouncers walked up to him. "Hey kitten you're up in ten." Said the red haired woman who was wearing all black. Hawkeye wasn't the typical bouncer, first of all she was female but even so she still kicked as and was a good friend and took care of everyone at the Bar. Loki looked back at the booth the blonde guy had walked to. This was going to be fun thought to himself as he made his way back stage as the bouncer followed in toe.

"So these clubs still exist, at least theirs one thing our times have in common."

"So you've been to a strip club before, Steve Rogers you dirty dog "said Tony surprised with a large grin on his face.

"So how many?" asked Stark obviously interested.

"How many what?"

"How many chicks have you banged?" said Tony Stark seriously.

"Come on I won't tell Bruce the virgin here that would be embarrassing."

"….Umm…" Captain America said not sure how to tell Stark he was a virgin but was pretty sure the blush he spirited gave it away.

"Tony would you leave him alone, we are all here to celebrate am I wrong." said Bruce.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair wearing a black dress walked up to Tony, slapping him on the face. "Well hello to you too Pepper." said Tony smirking.

"You're coming with me." The woman dragged him off to a private booth.

"Why? Said the arrogant millionaire playboy Philanthropist.

"We need to talk about business matters" said the girl obviously biting bath the need to throw a bitch fit.

"I guess this is what you call wheeling them in." said Phil.

"I guess..." Steve said.

Bruce stared intensely at the man on stage who had blonde hair. The guy had visible muscles and wore a tight enough speedo that left nothing to one's imagination. The guy on stage seen Bruce staring and winked at him.

"Well Bruce has found one so just leaves you and me Steve" said Phil nudging at the patriot who was blushing furiously.

Loki sat back stage legs crossed as he listened to Black widow rant about the guy she had to deal with for the hundredth time.

He was wearing a gold and green crown, a gold, green and brown leather vest, a long sleeved shirt, dark brown shorts, hooker boots, and matching green cape. His hair was black and rested at his shoulders and his bangs hung low in his face giving him a feminine look. Loki was still thinking about the guy he had seen earlier and was plaintively biting his lower lip, when he was brought out of his thoughts.

"So how has your day been?"

"Oh it was fine…" said Loki not really paying attention to her anymore.

"Well I'll see you later, don't forget your up next. "Said the pissed girl.

"Oh I won't."

"Next up we have the best stripper we have here at the Assgard Oasis: Bar and Strip Club. This person has been known to make all women and men question their sexuality. I'll like to introduce to you the one, the only, Frost Giant."

"Well that's my quo."

"Good luck Loki, the crowd is looking for bait tonight." said Thor who was wearing nothing but black vest and speedo while carrying the hammer he used as a prop on the stage as the Thunder God.

Loki took in a deep breath before taking a sultry walk on stage. He unclipped the cape before throwing off stage. A golden pole that matched his outfit was raised onto a platform as Loki walked offstage to his target. He sat on a young man's lap and began dancing against him before dipping to low and crawling seductively to another guy with black hair and slowly turning around teasing him. Another guy smacked him on the butt. Loki spun around and blew a kiss in that direction and winking. The young Frost Giant then strutted to the guy with the sandy blonde before placing himself in his lap. Loki practically was dry humping him during the dance he was performing. He leaned down to his ear and whispered only something the guy could hear before sliding out of his lap and continuing his dance.

After completing the strip tease he had promised to his audience, Loki left the stage as his fans and some stalkers wolf whistled and demanded an encore. Loki was walking to the dressing room when he was met by Piper.

"Hey Loki, do you have a minute?" said the woman.

"What seems to be the problem piper?"

"I was wondering if you still need the extra money for the deposit of your mothers living arrangements."

"Yeah, I do" Loki said as he sat in a chair eyes closed as he was thinking.

"Well I was wondering if you would do a private lap dance tonight for about $10,000".

Loki's eyes shot open as he stared at the girl. "Sorry Pepper I thought you said $10,000."

"I did."

Loki contemplated his answer. He really need the money after his mom just had got surgery and was living in a pretty bad neighborhood. He didn't want anything to happen to the woman. She had did a lot for him and even took him in when his parents died. Even so he had promised the very attractive patriot a good time later.

Loki huffed out an aggravated sigh, "Ok fine, I'll do it".

"Ok great, be in the back room around 12"she said as she clasped his shoulder.

Loki took a sip of a bottled water that he had gotten out of the fridge trying to cool down. After a few performances and drinks Loki decided to change for the private Lab dance. Loki stripped down and put on black pantyhose. He put on a black fitted booty shorts, a green button up, and a black vest. Loki started to lace the matching thigh, high heel boots. He did a once over in the mirror but something was off.

"I think your missing something kitten." said Black widow standing in the door.

"Ok look at me for a second…Hmm."

"I've got an idea." Black widow pulled out a green tiara with tiny horn that resembled the ones on his helmet. There was a green emerald in the middle that shined bright. The red head placed the tiara in his head. Loki looked in the mirror very content at what he saw.

"So what's the special occasion?" Black Widow asked.

"Just a typical private lap dance."

"Oh ok well have fun kit."

Loki walked down the hall past the stage. Into one of the plush corridor where he met Piper.

"Ok Loki you have room four, good luck".

Loki sauntered down the hall.

"Well it's now or never."

Steve, Tony, and Bruce made their way down the hall back stage. Phil had stayed at the bar flirting with the bartender Clint. Steve swallowed nervously he had no idea where they were going but for some odd reason he was anxious. They met Piper at a divided corridor she showed them to their designated doors and then left. Steve held the brass doorknob in his grip before getting the courage to walk in.

The room was dimly lit by candles and had a sweet smell. Steve sat in the comfy leather chair in the middle of the room that sat directly in the line of sight of the small stage. He room was covered in all black. Black carpet, leather chair and walls. The curtains on the stage were dark green with gold embroidered tassels. Loki stood on the stage back turned. A patriot call girl song began to slowly play over the speakers. The song started off slow and simple as the guy on stage did an old fashion dance. Steve started to think about the fact he never told Tony he was gay but shrugged it off when the song increased in tempo to upbeat dubstep. The black haired dancer saluted before winking at the man. He placed one hand on the gold stripper pole before spinning around sliding down shaking his ass to the music. Steve thought that man looked gorgeous onstage and instantly had obtained a boner that was obvious though the trousers he was wearing. The black haired guy walked off stage to sit in the patriots lap. The black booty shorts left nothing to imagination as he grinded against the man. Loki groped Steve through the jeans as he licked the shell of his ear.

"Is that big gun for me soldier?" Loki asked smirking.

Loki began to unzip the pants zipper. Steve was completely hard in his hand as he pulled his cock from under the waist band of his boxers. Loki licked the head of his cock before placing it in his mouth and licking it loving it he sucked Steve's cock all the way to the hilt before

Steve groaned as Loki bucked upwards in Loki's mouth almost making him gag. Loki continued to do so until he felt a light grip in his hair. Loki looked into the blondes eyes which were filled with lust. Loki gave the man a slow kiss that became hot and heated. Loki broke the kiss only to be pinned on the ground. Steve made a low growl into his ear before grinding against Loki roughly. Loki let out a soft moan which sent Steve over the edge.

"I want you." said Steve hoarsely.

Loki laid on the floor panting. This was a change of events.

"Ok big boy calm down for a second, there's a bed back stage if you want to take this further. "Just so this won't be awkward what exactly do they call you?"

"My name is Steve Rogers but my friends call me Captain America."

"Steve. Steve, Ok my name is Loki."

Steve was becoming impatient. "You said behind the stage right?"

"Yeah."

Steve carried Loki bridal style before throwing him on the bed and closing the curtains. Began taking off his shirt revealing his rock hard abs. He towered over Loki before kissing him passionately. Loki traced the outlines of his muscles and abs. Loki licked Steve's lips before pulling him into another kiss before making his way down his neck to leave a small hickey. Steve removed the vest and soon started on the green button up before getting frustrated and ripping it off. A small shiver went down Loki's spine from the sudden aggressiveness. He stared down at the black man's lean pale body. Steve took a nipple into his mouth licking it slowly before going to the other one. Loki let small moans of pleasure and was panting when he was done with the process.

"P-Please Steve I n-need you to put it in me."

Steve took the time to remove his pants and boxers since he had lost his shoes along ways ago. Loki quickly removed the boots and shorts before ripping off the black pantyhose. He laid on the bed presenting himself to his new toy.

Steve looked around. "Do you have any Lube?" Loki looked in the nightstand near the bed pulling out a bottle of lube. Steve took the lube and kissed Loki sticking his tongue into the latter's mouth earning a need moan. Steve spread Loki's legs before covering his hands in lube.

"Ok this is going to hurt just a tad."

Steve place a finger at the edge of Loki's entrance slowly circling it before slipping a finger in. After Loki got used to the first finger Steve slowly added two more. Loki began to pant and moan after the third finger and Steve decided that was enough preparation.

Steve covered his cock in the rest of the lube before placing it at Loki's entrance. He slowly started to push in. Loki hadn't been fucked in a while and his whole was squeezing Steve completely and he had to breathe a few times to keep from prematurely unloading in his ass. Steve let out a deep breath when he was all the way in. He slowly pulled out before ramming into him all the way.

Loki had gotten tired of his slow pace and rapped his legs around Steve's back. Steve leaned into Loki before ramming into him hard at a steady pace. Loki moaned Steve's name as he got closer to climax.

"S-Steve I-I'm going to c-cumm."

"I know baby I'm close too."

Steve stopped ramming into him before repositioning Loki and ramming into him hard hitting his prostate.

"Ahhhnn."

"What was that?"

Steve rammed into Loki again at a steadfast pace. He loved the sounds that the young frost giant was making and his Lust had completely taken over his better judgement.

"I-Im cumming Steve!"

Loki unloaded on his stomach as some landed on Steve's abs.

Steve thrusted into him a few more times before cumming deep inside him.

Steve pulled out before rolling on top of Loki and kissing him passionately.

"That was amazing! "said Loki who was practically glowing.

"Yeah."

Steve wrapped his arms around Loki as he snuggled closer before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
